The invention relates to a safety container for storing and transporting environmentally hazardous, in particular explosive substances, such as gasoline, oil, hydrogen, and other fuels, consisting of an extended container closed on all sides, which is provided with filling and emptying devices or openings, and which is integrated into a transport vehicle or associated with such.
As a result of the legal regulations existing in the Federal Republic since 1976, containers, and in particular safety containers transported on or in vehicles, must be identified with warning labels if they contain hazardous goods. An important reason for this is that the hazardous goods, such as gasoline and oil, which are mostly transported in such vehicles having the form of tank trucks or safety trucks, are able to significantly damage the environment, in particular ground water, in case of an accident involving the vehicle or a leakage of the safety container. In addition, the leaking gasoline may burn or even result in an explosion. Especially in view of the large volumes transported with such tank trucks, special safety precautions are required. Tank trucks with a content of 35,000 liters or more must even drive on roads which are not in a perfect state or which are not even reinforced. The content of the container, especially if the container is not 100% filled, hereby starts to swing, which may significantly affect the vehicle's driving safety. In order to avoid these swinging movements, it is a known practice to provide such containers with internal structures, i.e. in particular so-called surge walls. The disadvantage of these surge walls is that they must be arranged at very short intervals, or otherwise they will have an insufficient effect. In addition, however, these safety containers, if they contain gasoline or other hydrocarbons, pose an explosion hazard at the same time, i.e. as soon as the leaking transported material comes into contact with fire. The same is true for aircraft, and in particular for tankers, whereby the latter, as a result of the present enormous transport volumes, lead to huge environmental catastrophes when damaged.